


TIRELESS CHARGE

by originalworksof



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalworksof/pseuds/originalworksof
Summary: The world is saved and now, Lightning is able to experience life without a clock ticking in her mind. With Snow by her side, she finally lives in peace.50 sentences challenge.





	TIRELESS CHARGE

**Author's Note:**

> a rework of a fic from c. 2010.

I. COMFORT

Even after the end of the world and the beginning, they could solace on the beach and with each other.

II. KISS

Some nights it’s full of laughter—bright, infectious daylight that’s softer than his stubble—and other times when the nightmares take hold, it’s a desperate need.

III. SOFT

Neither of their hands—they were calloused and hard—held childlike smoothness, but he holds her hand all the same.

IV. PAIN

Before it was all blades and hard magic; now, it’s a simple rose thorn that bites into her palm.

V. POTATOES

His hands are steadier at cutting vegetables.

VI. RAIN

They can’t explain why they sit out in every storm, drenched to the bone, covered by silence.

VII. CHOCOLATE

She expected him to have a sweet tooth, but he’d never find hers.

VIII. HAPPINESS

When he isn’t looking—asleep, golden light in his golden hair or when he laughs with a neighbor, fast friends with everyone he meets—her heart blooms.

IX. TELEPHONE

It’s rare to be out of contact with her for so long and he praises the gods when he hears her voice.

X. EARS

He hides them because he thinks they’re too big.

XI. NAME

Even when he learned her real name, she was his Light.

XII. SENSUAL

Her hands shook as she undressed him the first night.

XIII. DEATH

He has tasted his end more times than he’d like, but she was always there with  _Raise_.

XIV. SEX

It’s her eyes—electric and demanding all at once—and when her lips pull up, he melts.

XV. TOUCH

In the beginning, there was guilt, but now, there is bliss.

XVI. WEAKNESS

What one lacks, the other makes up in stride.

XVII. TEARS

It’s rare to see her cry; it’s not rare for him.

XVIII. SPEED

It’s unfair to try and beat her in a sprinting contest, but by the gods, he fails miserably.

XIX. WIND

The flowers in their garden sway.

XX. FREEDOM

He finds himself helping people and it is in their thanks that he breaths easy.

XXI. LIFE

She didn’t know what it meant to live until she stopped serving everyone and took care of herself.

XXII. JEALOUSY

In another time, his hands hold the waist of a younger, simpler girl; in another life, she’s made of crystal within a tower.

XXIII. HANDS

He holds her hand far too often and absent-mindedly.

XXIV. TASTE

Sparks and roses fill his mouth. Ice and leather trace her lips.

XXV. DEVOTION

He built the whole house for her.

XXVI. FOREVER

Time wore heavy on their shoulders; they did not discuss it.

XXVII. BLOOD

Old habits die hard and they still spar together.

XXVIII. SICKNESS

He catches colds more often than he’d like, yet every time, she is there is nurse him back to health.

XXIX. MELODY

She can’t carry a tune to save her life and learns the violin instead.

XXX. STAR

The sky was alive with light.

XXXI. HOME

Everything was simple; everything was perfect.

XXXII. CONFUSION

He stammers when she finds a stuffed horse.

XXXIII. FEAR

There was a time Chaos ate away at him; now she worries he’ll bruise his thumb hammering a nail.

XXXIV. LIGHTNING/THUNDER

The electrical energy still comes easily to her even when neither of them can cast.

XXXV. BONDS

When the groups reunite, there is more laughter and joy than anything she could’ve wished for.

XXXVI. MARKET

They sell their crops most mornings, happy to help.

XXXVII. TECHNOLOGY

Carrying the whole world in a back pocket was frightening.

XXXVIII. GIFT

He brings a new set of knives and she touches up the sparring targets.

XXXIX. SMILE

Every smile was a victory.

XL. INNOCENCE

She doesn’t know the luxury of eating ice cream on a summer day.

XLI. COMPLETION

He doesn’t have to touch her to feel fulfilled.

XLII. CLOUDS

They always see the same shapes in the sky.

XLIII. SKY

His eyes are the color of pre-dusk light.

XLIV. HEAVEN

Hugging her after the end of the world was all he wanted.

XLV. HELL

Waking him up in the morning is the worst.

XLVI. SUN

They rise with the sun.

XLVII. MOON

They fall with the moon.

XLVIII. WAVES

The sounds lull her to sleep each night.

XLIX. HAIR

He learns to braid her hair and becomes exceptionally good.

L. SUPERNOVA

There is no god destroying the world, nor does the world fall into pieces. Under the night sky, Lightning and Snow retrace their lives in the stars.


End file.
